


Random One Shots

by BlueJester



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJester/pseuds/BlueJester
Summary: A series or random one shots and requests as the title suggests.Feel free to request one shots in the comments.





	Random One Shots

Rules of requesting

What I won’t write:  
1\. Anything sexual. Sorry but I just don’t feel comfortable writing this and I also have no experience so anything I do write will be terrible.  
2\. Anything that romanticises abuse or self harm. Just no.  
3\. X readers. Again sorry but I just find it annoying to write like that.  
4\. Incest/pseudo incest. Even Luther/Allison.  
5\. Anything about the comics, I haven’t read them yet but I’m getting round to it.  
6\. Anything pro racist, pro homophobia, pro sexism, etc.  
7\. nothing to do with the real life counterparts.

What I will write/specialise in writing:  
1\. Fluff.  
2\. Crossovers providing I know the other fandom.  
3\. Angst. I don’t have as much experience so they may take longer to write but I very much enjoy writing them.  
4\. Can’t think of anything else right now but will probably add more later. 

Rules:  
1\. Don’t be rude about it. I won’t write your request if your rude to me or demanding.  
2\. I’m busy with school and other things right now so don’t get mad if I take a while to get to yours.  
3\. I can decline writing your request if it’s something I’m uncomfortable writing.  
4\. The end product may not be what you were were wanting but it’s what you get so deal with it. 

If your not sure about your request comment anyway. 

I think that’s it for now. Enjoy!


End file.
